Reversed Rescue
by Pikavul
Summary: Usually they rescue her, this time, she has to rescue them.
1. Abducted

**A/N yay! first fanfic EVAR so it probably won't be too good -.- Anyways, try to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. How sad.**

**Reversed Rescue**

**Chapter 1: Abducted**

It was a Saturday when they disappeared. Flora had left Luke and the professor working on a particulary difficult puzzle while she went out grocery shopping. She went to the professor's study to ask if any of the two wanted her to get anything for them. She then set off.

Half an hour later, she arrived back, shopping bags in her arms. she set them down in the kitchen, and proceeded to climb the stairs.

"Professor? Luke? I'm ba-" Flora opened the door to the professor's study and stopped dead in her tracks. Neither the professor or Luke were inside. Instead, the room appeared to have been ransacked!

Flora quickly searched the rest of the rooms for any signs of the professor or Luke. she found nothing. She quickly returned to the study and examined the scene of the "crime".

The drawers had been emptied and appeared to be searched. There were no signs of footprints. However, she noticed that the window had been broken and shards of glass dotted the floor. "Well, at least I know how the abductor escaped. Though I'm pretty sure that there must have been at least 2 people involved in this to be able to drag the professor and Luke out to where ever they are..." She thought to herself. "Unless they were drugged!"

Then Flora frantically searched the room for hints of unknown substances. When she found nothing, she ruled that possibility out.

Then she noticed she forgot to check the professor's room, yet the door was left ajar. She carefully walked inside. Everything was clean except for a small scrap of paper left on the floor. Flora bent down to inspect it. She recognized Luke's messy writing instantly.

_HELP! Don't call police! Paulo. special artifact. police can't kno-_

The note ended. Tears welled up in Flora's eyes, and she fell to her knees. "No. It can't be. It's not possible. They can't be... No..." She burst into tears.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there while she cried, but soon enough, she stopped. She grit her teeth and stood up. "Well" she said "I'll have to get ready." And with that, she marched to her room.

**A/N: so, how was it? hopefully it was okay. Please review! critism and tips are valued!**


	2. Preparations

**A/N: HI! Me again... Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Professor Layton TT^TT**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

**Flora's POV**

I entered my room. Thankfully, everything was the same as I had last left it. I walked slowly to my closet. I opened it and searched through it for a set of clothes that had been given to me by Remi. Luke and the professor had gone camping for a few weeks and had let me stay with Remi since I didn't want to go with them.

She taught me a ton of new things. Like fencing, cooking, and a bunch of other things. The day I was leaving, Remi gave me three new things : a rucksack, a set of clothes similar to hers but with different colours (for travel, she told me), and surprisingly, a sword. It was light and fit perfectly into my hand. She told me not to show it to the professor, as he would probably scold her about giving children sharp weapons.

I quickly found the clothes. I put them on and I quickly grabbed my rucksack and filled it with the food I had bought and all of my pocket money- I was going to need it. I then grabbed my sword. I frowned. I didn't really like carrying a weapon, it made me feel like I was going to have to hurt someone sooner or later, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. 'But,' I thought, 'it doesn't hurt to be protected- especially when there's a high chance you're going to be attacked'.

And with that slightly depressing thought, I headed out the door.

**A/N: bleh, it feels like it was rushed and way too short. Next chapter's probably going to be about what happened to the professor and Luke. Anyways, please review. Constructive criticism makes me happy. :)**


	3. Trapped

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few(?) months. OTL. Anyways, like I said last update this chapter is what happened to Layton and Luke while Flora was spazzing about them having magically disappeared.**

**Reversed Rescue**

**Chapter 3**

**Trapped**

**Layton's POV:**

"Ugh..." I awoke to a hard floor and a terrible headache. I blinked a few times and attempted to rub my eyes... to find that I could not! My hands had been tied together behind my back with some sort of sturdy rope, unlike last time I had been tied up like this, the knot was very complicated. I blinked a few more times and took in my surroundings.

The room was about the size of my living room but fairly taller. There was one small window about 5 times my height, and about as wide as my hips. They let in bright daylight so I could keep track of whether it was day or not. The walls were gray and the room was void of anything except for myself and Luke, who was slumped beside me... Wait a second... "Luke my boy! Are you awake?" I exclaimed.

"Five more minutes mother..." Luke mumbled sleepily.

"Luke, I am not your mother."

"Professor!" Luke sat up straighter and looked around in shock.

"It's nice to see you're awake my boy." I replied.

"What are we doing here?"

"It appears we have been kidnapped."

"But how?"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Well, yeah. But why?"

"We were both hit on the head by some sort of blunt object and knocked unconsious."

"I hope someone found my note..." Luke had written a note?

"Note?"

"Yeah, remember? When the study was broken into, you told me to run and write a note or something like that and I found a pen and paper in your room and wrote a note, then I got hit on the head."

"I hope Flora didn't get the note." I looked ahead.

"What? Why?" Luke was astounded.

"We would have been putting her in danger and-" Luke finished my sentence.

"A true gentleman never puts a lady in danger intentionally."

"Precisely"

"But she probably did get the note, since she would be the first one who got back to the house" Luke reasoned.

"Then I certainly hope that she had the common sense to get help if she were to find us."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes when the door started to open. I looked up and gasped.

"Hello, Layton."

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter had a heck of a lotta dialogue. Sorry if my updates are inconsistent. Sometimes I have an idea on what i should write about and sometimes I don't. ****Anyways, please review. Constructive critisism is welcome but please keep your flames to a minimum.**


End file.
